galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
DreadVolt
DreadVolt is a Carapellex smuggler who was the second-in-command of the Mainframe-1982F smugglers . He was involved in the Carapellex Interception, in which he fled with a valuable Omni Relic. After he, along with the Relic were captured, he was modified by the Ran'Corian commander Sidian into a perfect war machine by means of indoctrination. He lost all of his ethical equilibrium and became the commander's mindless servant. He was later released from Sidian's control but suffered from memory loss as well as permanent mind-alteration, and had to be returned to his homeworld for rehabilitation. Appearance Normal DreadVolt looks similar to a normal carapellex, but with thicker armour, a dark purple shell, constant red eyes, and his head and arms being bronze colored. He also has a large amount of weapons built into his limbs, his right eye can switch into a heat sensor, and his left into night vision. Like all members of his species, He is capable of clinging to walls via magnetic constraints on the base of his feet, and he has two rocket propulsion devices that extend out of his shell to enable him higher jumps and rapid movement in hexpedal mode. He can fire a cutting laser from his mouth, though this ability is replaced upon indoctrination. Indoctrinated He appears very much the same but when indoctrinated, his claws become more pronounced; spikes protrude from his carapace and he gradually becomes larger. In addition, his body changes colour until it is an extremely dark copper, almost completely black, and becomes inscribed with red glowing lines to indicate that the indoctrination process is underway. He then gains the ability to fire concentrated orbs of plasma from the interior of his proboscis and two sets of jagged mandibles grow from the sides of his mouth. Dreadvolt's shell is capable of opening up into two parts and using a series of rockets for a slow flight, and he gains the ability to jam radio signals and replace them with his own, enabling communication override and control of radio-controlled devices and unmanned vehicles. Personality Normal As a standard, non-indoctrinated Carapellex, DreadVolt seems rather cowardly, often avoiding battle himself and relying on his subordinates to handle any combat. Though, when cornered, Dreadvolt's timid nature was notably absent. Despite his aversion to combat, he was extremely dedicated to his smuggling and ended up going after the artifact he lost to the Altusian Brotherhood. Indoctrinated DreadVolt becomes extremely hostile to all forms of non-indoctrinated sapient organic life as well as A.I.s. He also develops and unshakable loyalty to Vernietigen and, by extension, commander Sidian. He cannot be reasoned with in this state and when cured, he loses most of his memory. History Dreadvolt was a founding member of the Mainframe-198F smugglers, being the figurehead of the organization due to Mainframe-198F itself being unable to directly take action. Dreadvolt later took control of the organization upon covertly reprogramming Mainframe-198F. Dreadvolt was aboard the Smuggler's main smuggling ship, a Carapellex cruiser, carrying an Omni data module. The ship was captured following a firefight with the Batra, and Dreadvolt was forced to evacuate the ship on a warp-capable robotic escape pod, taking the valuable artifact with him. Later, Dreadvolt met up with the buyer of the device, selling it to him and staying with him temporarily while waiting for a new ship. On Krar, the GSSOC raided the owner's home, and despite the efforts of Dreadvolt and several mercenaries, retrieved the device. Later, the Altusian Brotherhood copied the Data module, at the same time, the smugglers had returned to pick up Dreadvolt, and he attempted to recapture the module from the Altusian Brotherhood. Dreadvolt was unsuccessful and C1-2581H was killed in the process, Sidian captured Dreadvolt and subsequently indoctrinated him. Dreadvolt later served under Sidian during the GSSOC-Vanguard Contact, before being nearly killed and taken back to Xellerac for rehabilitation. Category:Articles by User:Majoras revenge!!! Category:Characters Category:Carapellex characters Category:Robotic individuals